Strengthless
by daisywither
Summary: Takdir berbeda tipis dengan nasib, kau bisa merubah nasibmu jika kau mau. Sequel of Wholly Gloomy. KAISOO/ONESHOOT


**Strengthless**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sequel of Wholly Gloomy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing: Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo **

**Warning: yaoi**

**P.S.: tulisan italic artinya kejadian jaman dulu, kata-kata selain bahasa Indonesia, ucapan dalam hati dan kata-kata tertentu yang memang diharuskan untuk digunakan italic. Tulisan yang dibold artinya penekanan. Sekali lagi, nggak suka yaoi menyingkir.**

**Recommended BGM: A&T – The Heart Seemed to Do It Somehow**

Entah sudah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya.

Air mata itu menetes.

Entah sudah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya.

Kyungsoo merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat di bagian dada sebelah kirinya.

Seandainya saja ia bisa bangkit dari semua keterpurukan ini. Seandainya saja ia bisa melupakan ini semua.

**Semudah ia mengenal pria itu.**

Sudah 2 hari semenjak kejadian itu—kejadian dimana Kyungsoo bagai di jatuhkan dari atas langit menuju permukaan tanah. Kyungsoo merasa hancur.

Mengapa?

Tidak seharusnya ia seperti ini.

Namun keputusan Jongin untuk meninggalkannya dengan sepucuk undangan pernikahan sungguh membuat Kyungsoo kecewa.

Mengapa Jongin mengambil cara itu? Mengapa tidak ia membicarakannya secara langsung?

Memangnya—ia pikir hati Kyungsoo batu, apa? Dengan seenaknya ia hempaskan berulang kali.

Dasar pembohong.

Ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar, dengan mata membengkak dan air mata yang masih saja mengalir ia menoleh ke belakang. Tempat dimana ponselnya tergeletak.

_Kim Jongin is calling..._

Kyungsoo nyaris histeris. Semuanya menyatu. Marah, sedih, kesal, kecewa. Ia sungguh merasa bodoh telah memberikan semuanya pada Jongin. Cintanya, tubuhnya. Bahkan seringkali ia mengorbankan perasaannya demi lelaki yang sudah membuatnya buta akan suatu hal yang disebut—cinta.

.

.

**PRAK**

.

.

Kyungsoo membanting keras benda pintar berbentuk persegi panjang itu hingga terpisah dari _case-_nya yang seketika itu juga terpecah belah.

"Brengsek.." lirihnya.

_Berani sekali kau meneleponku..._

Mulai sekarang, ia akan bangkit. Mulai sekarang, ia akan membuka matanya dari kebutaan akan rasa cinta dan sayang yang diberikannya pada pemuda itu. Mulai sekarang, Kyungsoo akan menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. Bahwa Jongin, hanyalah lelaki bajingan yang menghancurkan hidupnya.

Mulai sekarang, ia akan menghapus lelaki itu dari hidupnya. **Selamanya.**

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengambil beberapa buku pelajaran untuk mata kuliah selanjutnya. Setelah dirasanya lengkap, ia segera menutup lokernya.

Hatinya mencelos sesaat setelah mengayunkan pintu lokernya, pemandangan itu yang pertama kali ia lihat.

Terserah. Kyungsoo sudah masa bodo. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Dengan segera Kyungsoo melengoskan wajahnya, seolah sosok yang tadi bertemu pandang dengannya dengan jarak dekat—bahkan sangat dekat tadi hanyalah bayangan.

"Kyungsoo," kejar orang itu sambil meraih pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, namun segera ditepisnya keras.

"_Fuck, stay away from me._" Desis Kyungsoo berbalik dan menatap orang itu bengis. "Jangan pernah kau bicara denganku lagi. Atau aku akan membunuhmu, aku bersumpah." Ancam Kyungsoo penuh kebencian.

"Kyungsoo, aku bisa jelaskan—"

"_GET YOUR FUCK OFF._" Kyungsoo berteriak. "Jangan. Pernah. Mengeluarkan. Sepatah. Kata pun. Di depanku."

"Kyungsoo, demi Tuhan, kejadiannya tidak seperti itu, Kyungsoo! Dengarkan aku!" teriak Jongin ketika Kyungsoo sudah berjalan menjauhinya.

Demi penguasa langit dan seluruh planet, kejadiannya tidak seperti itu.

_BRAK BRAK BRAK_

_Gedoran kuat beserta denting bel tiada henti yang berasal dari pintu utama apartemen memaksa Jongin membuka matanya. Jongin membatin kesal, berisik sekali sih._

_Ia segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan memakai celana pendeknya yang berserak di lantai._

"_Demi Tuhan, Jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"_

_Semprotan akan kemarahan langsung Jongin dapatkan ketika membuka pintu._

"_L-Luhan—" ucap Jongin terbata saat orang yang sejak tadi membuat keributan di depan pintu utama apartemen menerobos masuk._

"_Kita akan segera menikah, Jongin demi Tuhan!" Luhan bersumpah rasanya ia ingin bunuh diri saja._

"_Luhan—"_

_Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sarat akan rasa ketidak percayaan. Sungguh menyakitkan._

_Dengan cepat Luhan menuju kamar yang pintunya terbuka sedikit. Langkah Jongin ternyata kurang cepat untuk menghentikannya._

"_Oh, Tuhan!" histeris Luhan saat melihat sesosok tubuh telanjang yang hanya dibalut selimut terlelap di atas tempat tidur._

"_Luhan, aku bisa jelaskan—"_

"_Seminggu lagi kita menikah dan kau malah tidur dengan orang lain!?"_

_Keputusan Luhan untuk datang ke sini nyatanya benar-benar tepat._

"_Luhan, jangan berteriak terlalu keras, kau bisa membangunkannya."_

_**PLAK**_

"_Bagaimana bisa kau masih mempedulikannya sementara calon pengantinmu sendiri nyaris serangan jantung melihat kau bertelanjang dengan lelaki lain!?"_

_Jongin sedikit mengusap sebelah pipinya yang memanas. "Luhan, aku—"_

"_Omong kosong! Bisa kupastikan mulai sekarang kau tidak lagi berhubungan dengan lelaki jalang ini!"_

"_Luhan, tutup mulutmu!" sambar Jongin langsung. "Jangan pernah kau menyebutnya jalang."_

"_Demi Tuhan, Jongin, kau sungguh ingin membuatku menangis?" tanya Luhan tak habis pikir. Napasnya kian memburu. "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyebutnya begitu? Dia dengan segenap keberaniannya tidur dengan calon pengantin orang lain!"_

"_Aku belum memberitahunya tentang pernikahan kita."_

"_Eoh?" Luhan berdeceh. "Baik. Biar dia sendiri yang mengetahuinya."_

_Luhan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku jaketnya, lalu mengangkatnya tepat di depan wajah Jongin._

_**PRAK**_

_Luhan mengempaskan benda itu tepat di atas meja nakas. Undangan pernikahannya dengan Jongin._

"_Luhan, bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkannya hanya dengan sepucuk undangan pernikahan?" protes Jongin langsung._

"_Punguti pakaianmu sekarang dan segera kita pergi dari sini." Titah Luhan penuh emosi._

_Luhan berjalan mendahului Jongin. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia titi, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti. Sekadar menarik napas dan berkata dengan tenang, "Dan jangan kau bantah aku. Aku calon pengantinmu, Jongin. Hargai aku."_

_Jongin bingung, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia benci dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini. Di satu sisi ia dijodohkan dengan Luhan, namun di sisi lain ia mencintai Kyungsoo._

_Namun Jongin tidak bisa menolak pernikahan ini. Ia tidak mungkin membantah kedua orang tuanya._

_Luhan sebenarnya mengetahui hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, namun ia memilih bungkam. Asalkan mereka tidak bermesraan di depannya, tidak masalah._

_Namun sudah Luhan mantapkan dalam hatinya, jika ia sudah memantapkan rencana pernikahannya dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo harus tersingkirkan._

_Akhirnya jalan itulah yang Jongin ambil, memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan, dan turun menuju _lobby_. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo, bersama sepucuk undangan pernikahannya—dengan orang lain._

Jongin tidak tahu harus bagaimana, ia merasa jalannya sudah gelap sepenuhnya. Tak ada lagi titik terang yang berkemungkinan untuk melebar menjadi sebuah bulatan yang akan menerangi jalan Jongin menuju cinta sejatinya. Sudah tidak ada lagi.

.

.

.

Jongin menoleh dengan tatapan sinisnya ketika mendapat lemparan potongan roti kecil dari pemuda yang saat ini duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Pemuda itu, Oh Sehun.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin galak.

"Kau yang apa," jawab Sehun masih dengan sikap dinginnya mengunyah roti makan siangnya. Kini ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kau seperti orang sakau yang sudah lama tidak menghisap ganja."

"Apa pedulimu?" Sehun memang tipe orang yang tidak begitu peduli. Sifatnya yang cenderung diam dan dingin membuat apa saja yang keluar dari mulutnya terkesan sangat berarti.

Sehun hanya diam sambil menelan roti yang sudah selesai ia kunyah.

"Ya, aku memang sakau," jawab Jongin lagi, apa adanya. Sehun langsung menilik padanya.

"Berhenti bersikap uring-uringan di depanku, aku lelah melihatnya."

"Kau bisa menutup matamu kalau kau lelah melihatku!" titah Jongin jengkel yang hanya dibalas keterdiaman oleh_ partner_ mengobrolnya saat ini.

"Oh, Tuhan." Jongin merebahkan setengah tubuhnya di atas meja kantin, sungguh terlihat frustasi.

"Lebih baik kau urus pernikahanmu yang tinggal 5 hari lagi." Cetus Sehun telak.

"Sehun," Jongin menghela napasnya. "aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini."

"Kurasa Luhan orang yang baik,"

"Ya, dia memang baik. Sangat baik malah. Tapi aku tidak mencintainya,"

"Cinta bisa tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu." Sanggah Sehun cepat.

"Tapi cintaku hanya untuk Kyungsoo,"

"Omong kosong macam apa." Sindir Sehun dingin.

"Yak, aku bersungguh-sungguh kau tahu."

Sehun hanya diam sambil terus menatap lurus. Tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan makannya kembali.

Tiba-tiba Jongin menegakkan badannya lalu berkata, "Sehun-ah, bisakah kau membantuku?"

Sehun melirik Jongin dengan tatapan dinginnya, kali ini apa lagi?

.

.

.

Angin semilir menerpa kulit putih bersih yang nyaris diklaim pucat itu. Memejamkan mata sambil menghirup perlahan lalu mengembuskan angin yang bersemilir dirasa tidak terlalu buruk bagi Sehun.

Tempat yang sering Sehun kunjungi jika rasa penat melandanya—dan juga ketika rasa bosan menyergap kebiasaannya berbicara dengan Jongin.

Mungkin, watak Sehun yang seperti ini memang tidak bisa dirubah—menjadi seorang penyendiri dan cenderung diam memang sudah melekat pada darah daging Sehun. Mengingat fakta bahwa ia sudah bersahabat sejak lama dengan Jongin.

Kesunyian saat itu mampu membuat Sehun mendengar derit sepatu yang bergersekan dengan aspal atap universitas. Sehun membuka kedua mata tajamnya, namun memtuskan untuk diam tanpa menoleh atau membuat pergerakan sedikitpun.

"Yah?" tergur orang tersebut. Sepertinya Sehun agak sedikitnya mengenali suara ini. "Boleh aku bergabung?" tanyanya.

Sehun memutuskan untuk menoleh ke belakang—dimana orang tersebut berdiri.

Orang tersebut tertegun ketika bertemu pandang dengan Sehun—membuatnya teringat akan sesuatu.

Tanpa bicara lagi orang tersebut memutar balik tubuhnya untuk segera angkat kaki dari tempat itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya," tahan Sehun.

.

.

Hening selama Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bergabung bersama Sehun, menikmati angin sepoi yang bersemilir menerpa permukaan kulit mereka.

Keputusan Kyungsoo untuk menyendiri di atap kampus nyatanya gagal—ada seorang lain disana. Namun bersama seorang pendiam dirasa Kyungsoo tidak masalah—ia akan lebih sering bungkam, bukan?

"5 hari lagi pernikahan Jongin dan Luhan akan dilaksanakan," kalimat pertama yang meluncur dari mulut Sehun sukses membuat Kyungsoo terenyuk.

"Sehun, bisakah—"

"Jongin sama sekali tidak menginginkan pernikahan itu," Sehun tetap berbicara menatap lurus ke depan.

Kyungsoo menarik napas sejenak untuk menjawab, "Nyatanya mereka sebentar lagi akan menikah,"

"Kuyakin Jongin begitu hina di matamu saat ini," susut Sehun. "Namun tidakkah kau tahu alasannya yang sebenarnya meninggalkanmu dengan cara itu?"

"Cukup." Kyungsoo tidak tahan. Lebih baik ia segera pergi dari tempat itu. Maksud Kyungsoo—apakah Sehun sudah mengetahui semuanya? Oh, betapa merasa hinanya Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Itu bukan kemauannya, Kyungsoo-ya." Ucap Sehun dengan volume suara yang sedikit dibesarkan. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. "Itu ulah calon pengantinnya,"

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk terpaku dan mendengarkan rentetan kalimat selanjutnya terlontar dari mulut kecil Sehun.

"Ia yang memaksa Jongin untuk pergi dari situ dan meninggalkanmu bersama undangan pernikahan mereka," Sehun berbalik, memutuskan untuk mengarahkan pandangannya pada punggung kecil Kyungsoo yang membelakanginya sambil bersedekap tangan. "Jongin hanya tak ingin kau salah paham. Ia sungguh mencintaimu, Kyungsoo."

Sehun berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo lalu kemudian berkata, "Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan hubungan kalian, karena ini semua kemauan daripada orang tuanya." Sehun membuat jeda di antara ucapannya. "Ketahuilah, terkadang akhir tidak selalu manis. Namun kau pun harus berusaha untuk mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia,"

Sehun berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo, setelah terbentang jarak kira-kira kurang dari 2 meter dengan tempat Kyungsoo berdiri, Sehun memutuskan untuk berhenti. Tanpa berbalik ia berkata dengan lantang, "Takdir berbeda tipis dengan nasib, Kyungsoo-ya. Kau bisa merubah nasibmu jika kau mau."

.

.

.

Jongin memasuki gereja itu dengan awan mendung yang melingkupi hatinya. Terlihat dekorasi bangunan yang direncanakan dari jauh-jauh hari kini sudah tidak lagi menjadi sebuah rencana.

_Inikah akhirnya?_

Terkadang takdir menjadi begitu pahit sepahit jus brotowali yang selalu Jongin tolak untuk meminumnya.

Cukup lama Jongin termenung di tempatnya, hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi kesunyian di ruangan besar itu.

"Yah,"

Jongin menoleh, dan melihat lelaki ramping dengan tinggi semampai—namun tidak berhasil mengalahkan tingginya berjalan mendekat.

Jongin memutuskan untuk tidak menatap Luhan barang sedikitpun.

"Besok kita akan menikah, tidakkah kau merasa senang?" pertanyaan Luhan hanya dijawab dengan keterdiaman seorang Jongin.

"Hei," Luhan menarik wajah Jongin untuk menatapnya. "Kau kenapa? Ada yang salah? Atau kau tak suka dengan dekorasinya? Aku bisa menyuruh orang untuk menggantinya saat ini juga kalau kau mau,"

Jongin memutuskan untuk melepaskan telapak tangan Luhan yang menempel di pipinya dan menatapnya. Awan mendung begitu terlihat jelas di sepasang bola mata yang nyaris berembun itu. Sungguh terasa hampa.

Jongin mundur beberapa langkah, membentang jarak sedang di antara keduanya. Tidak harus menunggu sampai setengah menit hingga pemuda tan itu berlutut di depan pemuda ramping di hadapannya dengan lesunya. Ia seperti tidak memiliki cukup tenaga.

Luhan hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, namun agak sedikitnya terlihat gurat tidak senang di ekspresi wajahnya yang datar. Ia memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini.

"Kumohon..." lirih Jongin pelan. "...batalkan perjodohan ini."

Seketika itu juga hidung Luhan memanas, perasaan seperti tersengat. Pandangannya buram, tertutupi oleh embun tebal yang siap meluncur dari sarangnya. Hatinya remuk. Keseluruhan anggota tubuhnya melemas.

Cukup lama Luhan menatap terpaku pada Jongin. Jongin pun mendongakkan wajahnya, untuk beberapa saat mereka saling menatap.

Luhan menjadi orang pertama yang memutuskan aksi saling tatap tersebut. Ia memandang lurus ke depan. Dengan sebutir air mata yang lolos, ia berkata dengan lirihnya namun tegas, "Tidak ada jalan keluar lain. Besok adalah harinya. Kau tidak bisa lagi berelak. Kau tidak bisa lari,"

Luhan berjalan menyusuri jalan yang nantinya akan terbentang karpet merah di sana. Sesaat ia menghentikan langkahnya. Jongin menatap memelas punggung kecil Luhan yang membelakanginya.

"Maafkan aku," lirih Luhan pelan. Sangat pelan. Namun keadaan gereja yang sunyi mampu membuat Jongin mendengarnya.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, mereka menundukdalam di tempat masing-masing.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terduduk di ranjangnya yang terasa dingin. Dilihatnya selembar kertas yang terjepit di antara jari telunjuk dan jempolnya.

Keputusannya untuk meninggalkan Korea Selatan memang sudah bulat. Ia akan pergi ke wilayah negara bagian barat untuk menetap di sana. Tak tahu sampai kapan, namun yang pasti ia tak akan kembali lagi ke sini. Masalah kuliahnya, ia bisa mengurusnya nanti.

Mungkin ini satu-satunya jalan.

Sekelebat ingatan tentang dirinya dan Jongin melintas di pikirannya.

Betapa ia mencintai pemuda itu.

Namun apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Apa yang bisa ia perbuat untuk mendapatkan Jongin kembali di sisinya? Tidak ada.

Mungkin memang di sinilah mereka. Berakhir dengan menjalankan kehidupan masing-masing. Ya, sudah saatnya mereka membuka mata akan kerasnya kehidupan. Bukan saatnya lagi untuk terpuruk lebih dalam dan berangan-angan lebih jauh. Sudah saatnya menghadapi kenyataan yang ada.

Nyatanya tidak ada jalan keluar. Jalan keluar untuk menggapai cintanya kembali.

Kyungsoo mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya lalu menarikan kedua ibu jarinya di atas layar.

.

.

_To: Oh Sehun_

_Aku pergi, selamat tinggal._

.

.

Setelah Kyungsoo menceritakan perihal kepindahannya dengan Sehun kemarin, Kyungsoo akhirnya mengirim pesan perpisahan.

.

.

.

Terlihat sepasang calon pengantin berdiri dengan tampannya di depan seorang pastur. Mayoritas tamu undangan adalah orang-orang penting—mengingat mereka berdua berasal dari keluarga terpandang dan sangat kaya.

Menjadi anak orang kaya tidak selalu menyenangkan. Dapat diambil contoh, perjodohan kolot yang masih saja berlaku dalam kehidupan mereka.

Jongin menamparkan arah pandangnya ke seluruh tamu undangan yang datang, dia melihat Sehun berada di barisan ketiga. Menatapnya dengan senyum yang jarang ia ukir di bibirnya, bermaksud menyemangati Jongin, sahabat terbaiknya.

.

.

**Namun Jongin tidak melihatnya.**

_._

_._

_Bodoh, mana mungkin dia datang..._

Jongin dan Luhan pun bersiap-siap saat sang pastur akan memulai pengikatan janjinya.

Rentetan kalimat terlontar dari bibir sang pastur, Jongin dan Luhan saling pandang. Mendengar dengan seksama apa yang diucapkan oleh sang pastur.

"Apa kau bersedia?" tanya sang pastur pada Jongin.

.

.

Dengan berat hati Jongin menjawab, "Ya, aku bersedia.."

.

.

Kali ini sang pastur bertanya pada calon pengantin yang di sebelah kanannya, "Apa kau bersedia?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir tipis Luhan sontak membuat semua orang yang berada di dalam gereja itu terkejut, tak terkecuali Jongin, calon pengantinnya sendiri.

Jongin menatapnya penuh tanya. Sedang Luhan balas menatapnya dengan bola mata yang terlapisi cairan kristal yang siap tumpah.

"Kau boleh pergi," ucap Luhan seketika itu juga. Jongin merasa seperti dibom.

"Pernikahan ini dibatalkan." Umum Luhan pada seluruh tamu undangan. Membuat segala makhluk hidup yang ada di sana terkaget-kaget. Terutama orang tua dari kedua calon pengantin.

Luhan menatap Jongin yang masih terbengong-bengong sebentar, lalu pergi meninggalkan altar dengan lelehan air mata yang tak terelakkan lagi.

Jongin terlalu syok, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Ia pun melemparkan pandangannya pada Sehun, di sana Sehun memasang senyumnya. Ia menggerakkan mulutnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. "Kejar dia,"

.

.

.

Dengan kecepatan penuh Jongin mengendarai mobilnya, menuju apartemen Kyungsoo.

Berulangkali Jongin menekan bel apartemen itu namun tak ada jawaban, tak mau menunggu lama Jongin langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam dan mensyukuri kenyataan pintu apartemen Kyungsoo tidak terkunci.

"Kyungsoo-ah," Jongin berteriak memanggil Kyungsoo namun tak ada jawaban. Dilihatnya kamar Kyungsoo yang pintunya sedikit terbuka, ada seseorang yang sedang merapikan tempat tidur.

Perasaan lega Jongin nyatanya tak berlangsung lama, karena ia sadar, itu bukan Kyungsoo.

"Siapa kau?" todong Jongin langsung ketika memasuki kamar.

"Eoh?" gumam orang itu. "Maaf, Tuan siapa?"

"Tak penting. Kau siapa?"

"Saya pelayan di sini, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Kemana Kyungsoo?" otak Jongin mungkin sudah error.

"Eoh? Maaf, apakah maksud Tuan penyewa terakhir apartemen ini?" pelayan tersebut mencoba untuk mengerti perkataan Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk.

"Maaf, tapi Tuan yang menyewa apartemen ini sudah pergi sejak 30 menit yang lalu."

.

.

Seperti orang kesetanan Jongin langsung angkat kaki dari apartemen minimalis itu dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Baru saja ia hendak menghidupkan mesin mobil, ponsel Jongin bergetar.

_._

_._

_From: Oh Sehun_

_Ya, pabbo. Jam keberangkatannya 30 menit dari sekarang._

_._

_._

_To: Oh Sehun_

_Brengsek, katakan ke mana arah tujuannya_

_._

_._

_From: Oh Sehun_

_NYC_

_._

_._

Dengan itu Jongin melajukan mobil sedan hitamnya menuju bandara _Incheon_ dengan kecepatan gila.

Jongin turun dari mobil mahalnya dan berlari layaknya orang kesetanan. Matanya berpencar liar mencari sosok mungil yang menjadi tujuannya datang ke sini. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga layaknya membelah tempat luas itu seorang diri. Matanya tidak pernah lelah mencari.

Hingga akhirnya sepasang iris itu menemukannya. Lelaki mungil yang sedang mengantri dan mengorek-ngorek ke dalam isi tasnya—sepertinya ia sedang mencari tiket pesawatnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Jongin mengejar sosok itu dan langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Sosok itu tertegun, sejenak ini menghentikan kegiatannya mencari tiket pesawat. Ia mengenali tangan ini, tangan seseorang yang sedang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

Walaupun rasa takut menenggelamkan dirinya, namun dengan berani Kyungsoo menumburkan arah pandangnya pada pemuda itu.

Nyes. Perumpamaan ikan yang dimasukkan ke dalam teflon panas.

Jongin segera menarik tangan itu untuk keluar dari antrian.

"Ya!" protes Kyungsoo. Tanpa basa-basi Jongin langsung merengkuh tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan detak jantung Jongin yang kacau balau melalui bagian wajahnya yang menempel pada dada bidang Jongin.

"Mianhae." Lirih Jongin berbisik. "Saranghae,"

Kyungsoo lemas. Kyungsoo _blank_. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain diam dan menikmati alunan detak jantung Jongin yang tidak stabil.

_Apakah ia habis berlari? Berlari? Berlari untuk apa..._

"Aku datang ke sini untukmu," seperti sebuah jawaban untuk pertanyaan batin Kyungsoo. "Entah karena alasan apa Luhan membatalkan pernikahan."

Kyungsoo tertegun mendengarnya.

_Inikah—akhirnya?_

"Kumohon jangan pergi, aku mencintaimu." Pinta Jongin terdengar begitu putus asa.

Kyungsoo masih terus diam. Tanpa sebelumnya membalas pelukan Jongin, Kyungsoo kini sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

Jongin melihat ekspresi itu. Ekspresi Kyungsoo yang terkesan kusut. Jongin tahu pertanda apa ini, ini buruk.

Jongin akan melepaskan seluruh harapan dan keinginannya ketika ia melihat—

—Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kyungsoo tersenyum padanya. Senyum manis yang dulu sering Jongin lihat, yang selalu Kyungsoo pamerkan jika berada di dekatnya. Senyuman Do Kyungsoo yang tulus.

.

.

_Inikah—akhirnya?_

.

.

Jongin membuka lebar senyumnya. Senyum kebahagiaan yang baru kali ini ia tunjukkan selama ia hidup. Kembali ia rengkuh tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya, namun kali ini, lelaki mungil itu membalas pelukannya. Dieratkannya kedua tangan kecil itu pada pinggang Jongin, ditenggelamkannya kepala itu pada dada bidangnya.

Jongin mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo, menghirup harum shampo yang tanpa sadar dirindukannya.

"Oi," sahut seseorang. Jongin dan Kyungsoo menoleh bersamaan, mencari dari mana suara itu berasal. Suara yang mereka kenal.

Seketika itu juga mereka berdua memekarkan senyumnya. Melihat seseorang yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari mereka sambil melambai-lambaikan selembar kertas.

Kyungsoo tertawa sambil memukul dada Jongin. "Ternyata kau," susutnya masih dengan sisa tawa yang membuat bibir berbentuk hatinya kini merekah lebar.

Jongin hanya menjawabnya dengan ekspresi yang seolah mengatakan, 'tidak tahu, bukan salahku.'.

Jongin bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa tiket pesawat Kyungsoo bisa berada di tangan Sehun.

Namun tepat setelah itu Jongin menoleh lagi pada seseorang yang tengah tersenyum puas itu, menautkan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya dan menyahut, "Kerja yang bagus, Oh Sehun."

**END**

Author's Note:

Hai, aku kembali! Hehe. Sebenernya agak kecewa sama jumlah review **Fate**, makanya sequel **Wholly Gloomy** baru aku buat sekarang. Ya aku maklum kok mungkin ffnya emang nggak memuaskan, payah, dan nggak bagus. Tapi aku tetep makasih buat yang udah ninggalin jejak alias review ceritaku (termasuk yang ngefav/follow).

Maaf juga kalau sequelnya ini juga jelek dan nggak bagus. Masih banyak typo, bahasa yang itu itu aja, ngebosenin dan nggak banget. Seenggaknya aku masih bisa menghibur beberapa dari kalian. Sebenernya agak males cuma karena takutnya paket modemku keburu abis jadi aku post langsung aja sekarang.

Kalau kalian masih bisa menghargai hasil karya orang—walaupun aku nggak tahu ini pantas disebut karya atau enggak, silakan tinggalkan pesan di kolom review. Makasih.

**©daisywither**


End file.
